Roof Collapse
by HermioneLumos
Summary: My take on last weeks episode. The school roof collapsed when Dylan and Sam are their for a career day. Dr Hanna's daughter, Jess My O.C , is also there. Read to find out what happens! *Complete!*
1. Chapter 1

"So..." Zoe began. "Who's going to the school tomorrow for career day?" Everyone sat down, except for Sam who wasn't listening.  
"What?" She asked.  
"You just volunteered to do Career day tomorrow. Congratulations." Zoe said, recieving a groan in return. Dylan then walked in.  
"Congratulations to you too, Dylan." Zoe smirked.  
"What have I done now?" Dylan asked, looking at Zoe's smirk and Sam's disbelieving looks.  
"You just volunteered to work on Career day at the school. With Sam." Zoe explained.  
"Why me?" Dylan asked.  
"Wrong place, at the wrong time." Zoe chuckled before grabbing her coat. "Be there. 9am."

Sam just stood there, as did Dylan. An awkward silence passed between the two before Dylan finally spoke.  
"Want me to pick you up tomorrow?" He said, avoiding eye contact.  
"No thanks. Im biking there." Sam said in return.  
"Okay." Dylan said, and lef the room with nothing else to say.

The next day, Dylan arrived at the school to find Sam already there. Looking around at the school, he noticed lots of scaffolding.  
"Whats all the scaffolding for?" He asked the head.  
"Oh, slightly weak structure. Not weak enough to have us evacuate though. Those lot over there are making it stronger. They said we dont need to leave while they work, so its safe."  
"Hmmm okay." Dylan wasnt the slightest bit convinced.  
"If the head says its ok, its ok." Sam said, sarcastically.  
"I know."Dylan replied.  
"Come on then. Help me set up."  
"Sure." Dylan said, still finding her presence awkward. Why did Zoe have to pair them together? Then he realised why she kept smirking.  
"Im gonna kill you Zoe." He said under his breath.  
"What?" Sam said, hearing him.  
"Oh... nothing." Dylan said, and carried on setting up equipment.

Just when they were beginning to finish setting up, the school bell rang and students came flooding in. Students here either wanted beauty for the girls, or sports for the boys. Not many really went to theirs at first. But then Sam saw someone she recognised.  
"Hey, Jess!" She called, and one girl turned their head. Then she smiled and walked over.  
"Hey Sam! I didn't know you were here."  
"Now you do." Sam smiled.  
"Wait wait wait." Dylan interrupted. "Is this Dr Hanna's daughter?"  
"Yeah, it is." Sam answered.  
"You're Dylan, right?" Jess asked him.  
"Yes." Dylan answered.  
"So, are you interested in becoming a doctor?" Sam asked her.  
"I don't know. I kind of like the idea..." Jess said. "And im good at science."  
"I might work with you in a few years then." Sam chuckled.  
"Maybe." Jess laughed.

Someone then shouted from the other side of the room.  
"Jess, over here! They got the rope out!" Firemen had used ropes and attached them to the ceiling to see how many students could climb it as practise.  
"Oh, I gotta go!" Jess said. "See you later, yeah?"  
"Yeah, have fun!" Sam shouted back.  
"Im glad we didnt bring anything fun like that. Don't think I can handle so many children at once." Dylan said.  
"Well I don't mind them." Sam said.  
"Thats your opinion." Dylan said.  
"Yes, it is." Sam said. Once again, another awkward silence filled the space between them.

"What was that?" Dylan spoke up.  
"What was what?" Sam asked, annoyed.  
"That. There it did it again." Dylan said, looking around.  
"I didn't hear any- Oh i think I heard it." Sam said, looking up. "Sounds like its coming from up there."

She pointed at the ceiling. Looking up, Dylan and Sam could visibly see a crack.  
"Oh dear." Sam yelled, and a small piece of rubble fell from the ceiling. "EVERYONE OUT NOW!"  
"Why?"  
"Whats going on?"  
"I wanted to climb the rope!" Were heard over the mass of scrambling people.  
"The ceiling is collapsing! Hurry!" Sam said, pushing everyone out of the door. Facing inside, she saw Jess and her friends oblivious to the mass panic.  
"Jess! Get out! Now!" She shouted, but it was too late. More and more rubble was falling, and Sam ran to Jess and her friends. "Run!"

Jess began running, but it was too late. The ceiling caved in, trapping Jess, her friends, and Sam. Dylan managed to get out just in time.

Rushing back in after the worst of the rubble had fallen, he went in search for his wife.  
"SAM!" He called out, recieving no answer. "SAM!" Still, no answer.


	2. Chapter 2

"SAAM!" Dylan called out yet again. Still no answer.

This was bad, this was really bad. Sam isnt replying, Jess and her friends are in here somewhere... Then he heard a groan.

"Sam!" He called out, following the groans. He got their and found Jess, trapped under a lump of concrete.  
"Dylan." She gasped, in obvious pain.  
"Stay still alright? There will be someone coming soon." Dylan said.  
"Where's Sam?" Jess said. "She was here with me."  
"I don't know, I cant find her yet." Dylan looked up. He could see an arm hidden behind some roof panelling. "I think there is someone over there. Don't move, and I will be back soon."  
"Okay." Jess said, tears in her eyes. She was scared.

Dylan made his way over to the arm, and he didn't like what he saw.

Sam was there, and rubble had obviously hit her head, knocking her unconsious.  
"Sam!" Dylan said, tapping her on the face."Sam!" She still didnt respond. "Sam..." Dylan said, getting a tissue out of hit pocket and applying it to her bleeding head. It looked very deep. "I gotta go Sam... gotta check on everyone else. You'll be okay..."

He stood up with one last look at his wife, and walked to the door. He could hear sirens.  
"Are you alright?" The head teacher asked him.  
"Yeah Im fine! But there is at least two in there that are not." Dylan said, thinking about Sam.  
"We did a drill of the school, and there are three students missing."  
"Im guessing one is Jess. I just found her in there." Dylan informed him.  
"Yes. Is she okay?"  
"A large block of concrete is planted right across her abdomen. She's in a lot of pain, so she is the main priority at the minute. I still havent found her friends."  
"Oh dear. I will tell the paramedics where to go once they get here." The head said.  
"Thank you." Dylan said, rushing back inside.

"Jess?" Dylan said, walking up to her. He noticed she was pale.  
"Dylan." She whispered. "It hurts."  
"I know, just hang in there, alright? Paramedics will be here soon."  
"Can't you get the rubble off me?"  
"Not right now..." Dylan said. "The concrete could have caused some internal bleeding and is stemming it at the minute. We will take it off when we can get you to holby fast enough."  
"Am I going to die?" Jess was crying.  
"No." Dylan said. "You won't die. I promise."  
"Okay." Jess said, not believing him.  
"Ive got to check on Sam now? Okay?" Dylan said.  
"You found her? Is she okay?"  
"She has a head injury but should be okay."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah... positive." He said, and Jess still didn't believe him.  
"Okay." Jess said, crying again.  
"Can you hear that?" Dylan asked her.  
"N, No." Jess said.  
"Sirens." Dylan said. "You'll be fine soon."  
"Thank you."  
"No problem. Now try not to move."  
"Okay."

Dylan went to find Sam in all the rubble again. There was still no change when he got to her.  
"Come on Sam! Wake up!" He still recieved no movement from her. He then heard someone come inside.  
"Dylan! You in here!" It was Dixie.  
"Yeah, here!" He shouted back. "Ill come over."  
"Okay." Dixie shouted Dylan made his way over to her.  
"Dixie... Zoe's daughter is here..."  
"Is she alright!"  
"She's trapped under some concrete across her abdomen... I think its stopping some internal bleeding. If you help me get it off her, will you get her to Holby? Fast?"  
"Yes, of course! Sam is here too, right?"  
"Yes." Dylan said. She go knocked out by fallen roof panelling. But my main priority at the minute is Jess."  
"Okay. Jeff? Radio over to Holby. We need a few more ambulances." Dixie instructed.  
"Will do." He said, and did what she asked.  
"So wheres Jess?" Dixie asked.  
"Over here." Dylan said, and lead Dixie there.

"Oh Jess..." She said.  
"Dixie." She said, between sobs.  
"Don't cry! You're gonna be fine!" Dixie said.  
"No im not. Im being crushed by concrete!"  
"We will get you out and sorted! Don't you worry!"  
"It hurts." Jess sobbed.  
"Jeff?" She called.  
"Yep?"  
"Get the morphine." Dixie asked.  
"Sure." Jeff said, giving it to her. Jess watched her prepare it.  
"Now, you might feel all floaty, but it will make he pain go away for a while." Dixie said to Jess, preparing a syringe.  
"What is it?"  
"Morphine."  
"Okay."  
"Here it comes." Dixie said, putting the syringe into Jess's arm. Dixie saw her visible relax. "Okay. Dylan, Jeff. Lets get this concrete off her."  
"Okay." Jeff said, walking to the other side.

"One..." Dixie began. "Two...Three!"


	3. Chapter 3

Together they heaved off the lump of concrete off of Jess's abdomen. She was completely oblivious to it though, thanks to the morphine.  
"Tired..." she whispered.  
"No Jess! Stay with us!" Dixie said to her, shaking her face. "Get her on a stretcher now."  
"Tired..." She whispered again, almost closing her eyes. Dylan spoke to her.  
"Jess, stay awake okay? You're going to be fine!" Dylan said, holding her face. "We are going to lift you onto the stretcher now, okay!"  
"Kay..." Jess said, nearly out of it. She felt a pressure on my stomach that hurt. "Ouch..."  
"She's bleeding. Her abdomen is hard." Dylan told Dixie.  
"Hang in there Jess! We will get you to Holby!" Dixie said. "Dylan, you stay here will Sam and the others. The other ambulances are nearly here. I can hear them."  
"Okay. You'll be fine Jess!" He shouted after them, and went looking for Sam.

She was still there, not moving. He stayed with her, unaware of the fact that the rescue team came in.  
"Dylan?" One of the rescue team came over to talk to him. "We found the other two students. They are in pretty much the same condition as Sam."  
"Oh." Was all he could say.  
"We have three ambulances waiting outside. We are going to bring in a stretcher for Sam. The other two are already ready to go."  
"Okay." He said, not taking his eyes off his wife. After the rescue worker left, Dylan spoke to his wife. "Sam, please wake up... for me. I know you hate me... but I still love you. Please, just wake up! For me."

The rescue worker then returned with the stretcher, and Dylan helped him lift her onto it.  
"You'll be fine Sam." Dylan said to her when they got into the back of the ambulance. "You'll be fine."


	4. Chapter 4

"Can I sleep?" Jess asked Dixie in the back of the ambulance.  
"No, Jess. you need to stay awake." Dixie told her and took hold of her hand.  
"I can't...help it." Jess said, closing her eyes.  
"No Jess! Stay awake!" Dixie said, but Jess's eyes stayed shut. "Jess? Jess! Jeff! Step on it!"  
"Im going as fast as I can!" Jeff shouted back.  
"We will be there soon Jess." Dixie said, and took Jess's pulse. It was thready. "We are going to lose her if we don't get there soon!" She shouted to Jeff.  
"We are nearly there." Jeff replied.

Soon, they pulled into the car park. Dixie spotted Zoe waiting for the patient.  
"Oh no. Do you think she knows?" Dixie asked Jeff.  
"No. She doesn't look worried enough..." Jeff replied.  
"She will be in for a nasty shock..." Dixie said, as they pulled up.

Dixie climbed out the back while Jeff got out of the front seat and ran round. Zoe, Linda and Lenny met them round the back.  
"Okay, this is Jess Hannah-" He was cut off by Zoe's gasp. "-found trapped under a cement block after a roof collapse at the school. Lost consciousness on the way here."  
"R, Roof collapse?" Zoe said, looking at her lifeless daughter.  
"Yes. Do you want to work on this case, or not? You can go to the staff room." Linda suggested.  
"No. Im looking after my daughter." She replied.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes!" Zoe said, as they wheeled Jess in. She felt her pulse. "Her pulse is thready. Get some adrenaline in her."  
"She needs to go to theartre, and soon. Abdominal bleeding." Jeff explained, and fell back with Dixie after they went into the ED.

"Pupils are responsive, but-" Lenny was cut off by high pitch flat line.  
"Cardiac arrest. Lay her down." Linda said, beginning CPR. "Get Nick." she said to Lenny, seeing Zoe's shock. He left, and returned with Nick just seconds later.  
"Zoe, whats wrong?" He asked her, but she stormed out of the ED, crying.  
"I will sort her out. You take over." Linda said to Nick.  
"Woah, this is Jess!" Nick said.  
"Yes." Linda said after runny after Zoe. She found her sat in the staff room crying at the table. "Zoe... she will be fine you know... she's a tough girl!"  
"She's basically dying in there." Zoe sobbed back. Linda took her into a hug.  
"As I said, she's a tough girl. As soon as they get her pulse back, they will take her straight up to theatre so it won't happen again." Linda explained, just as Lenny burst in.  
"Pulse is back, and theatre can fit her in now, so they are taking her up." He explained.  
"Thanks Lenny." Linda said. "Come on. Lets go see her before she goes in."  
"Okay." Zoe said, wiping her eyes, relieved that her daughter was still alive.

They saw her just as they were giving her general anaesthetic. She looked so ill.  
"She will be alright, won't she?" Zoe said, still crying.  
"Yes. As soon as we stem the bleeding, she will be absolutely fine." The surgeon reassured. "There is literally no way that this could go wrong. She will be good as new."  
"Thank you. Take good care of her." Zoe told him.  
"We will. Don't worry." He said, smiling at her. Zoe leaned down and kissed her daughters forehead.  
"Come on. Lets get some coffee." Linda suggested, and lead Zoe to the staff room.

However, on the way to the staff room, another casualty came in.  
"Guys, get ready. We are treating a friend. Treat them as you would any other patient." Tess said to them all.  
"Go to the staff room, Zoe. I will meet you there in a minute." Linda said, getting ready to treat the new casualty.  
"Oh my god its Sam!" Someone shouted, seeing Dylan enter with her.  
"Its Sam!" Someone else shouted.  
"This is Sam Nichols." The paramedic explained. "Deep wound to the head after roof panelling fell."  
"Roof panelling?" Zoe said. "Was she there with Jess? Oh no. I sent her and Dylan there to do Career day!" She realised.  
"Go to the staff room Zoe!" Linda demanded. "Ill be there in a second!" And Zoe walked off.

"Scarlett, get a good look at the head wound." Nick instructed. "Does anyone know how long she has been out for?"  
"Ever since the panel hit her, maybe half an hour." Dylan said, getting himself ready to treat his wife.  
"No, Dylan. You need to be checked out yourself." Nick said.  
"No. Im fine. I am going to treat my wife." He said, and realised he shouldnt.

He heard murmers like "Sam is his wife?" and "I didn't know they were married!".  
"Maybe thats all the more reason not to treat her." Nick said.  
"Im treating her. That is all." He said, and took over from Scarlett at looking at the wound.  
"It will need stitches, but its not so deep. She will most likely have a concussion." Dylan said.  
"You sure?" Nick asked.  
"Positive."  
"Can I get back to Zoe?" Linda asked Nick. "She's in a state after Jess was here."  
"Yes, sure Linda." Nick said.

Linda left to go and meet Zoe there, hoping that a coffee would be waiting for her.


	5. Chapter 5

When Linda walked into the staff room, she wasn't surprised that there was no coffee. There were bigger things to worry about right now.

"Why did I send Sam there?" Zoe asked, tears silently falling down her face. "She didn't want to go!"  
"You couldn't have known that this would happen Zoe. Its not your fault." Linda said, handing Zoe a tissue. She wiped her eyes with it.  
"But it still happened! If only I'd gone myself."  
"No Zoe. This wasn't your fault! Stop blaming yourself. If it is anyones fault, its the schools for npt getting it fixed soon enough." Linda explained. "And did you listen to the surgeon?"  
"Yes."  
"He said that Jess would be fine! So stop crying." Linda said, wiping Zoes eyes with a tissue. "Jess will be out of theatre soon, and she will be fine!"  
"It shouldn't have happened in the first place."  
"Thats not your fault." Linda said. "Look, I will make you some coffee, and I want you to relax over there." She pointed at the sofa.  
"Okay."

Linda made the coffee for them both, and handed one to Zoe.  
"Look, I need to get back to work, so I want you to relax, okay?" Linda asked.  
"Sure." Zoe said, sitting down and kicking her shoes off and grabbing her coffee.  
"I'll be back later to see how you're doing."  
"Thank you Linda... for everything."  
"Its fine, really. Now relax." Linda said, and leaving the staff room.

"How's Zoe?" Nick asked Linda.  
"I think she's calmed down a bit, but she is blaming herself for what happened."  
"Why?"  
"She thinks that she shouldn't have sent Sam there. She said that she should have gone instead." Linda explained.  
"Well, she couldn't have known that would happen." Nick said. "Let me go and talk to her."  
"No, I left her to relax in there, give her some alone time." Linda said.  
"Oh okay." Nick said. "Well, Sam is in there, She's fine, but still unconsious. We don't know when she will wake up."  
"Where's Dylan?"  
"He is in there with her. Hasn't left her since they came in."  
"I will go and see if he is alright." Linda said.

Going in, Dylan didn't even look up to acknowledge Linda's presence.  
"Dylan." She said.  
"What." was all he said.  
"I wanted to see if you were okay. You never got checked out after you got here."  
"Im fine." He said.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Positive."  
"Okay." She said, and walked out, dissapproving of Dylan's response.

"Any luck talking to him?" Lenny asked her.  
"Nope. Didn't really want to know what I had to say."  
"Thought so. He's been like that since we let her rest."  
"Oh well. Thats how he wants to deal with it."  
"Did you know that they were married?" Lenny asked.  
"No, did you?"  
"No way! They are like the most unlikely couple i've ever seen!" Lenny laughed.  
"I know right? They bicker everyday! Like a married couple... oh I get it!" LInda said, and laughed with Lenny.  
"So how is Zoe?"  
"I think she is getting over the shock now. Resting." Linda told him.  
"Oh thats good. Jess will be out of theatre soon, won't she?"  
"Yeah, I should think so."

Just then Nick walked up to them.  
"Jess is out of theatre now guys." He said.  
"Okay, I will go and get Zoe." Linda said.


	6. Chapter 6

"Zoe..." Linda said, popping her head round the corner. "I've got good new-'

She stopped, seeing Zoe sleeping on the sofa. Finally getting some peace. Linda wondered if she should wake Zoe, seeing her there. She decided to wake her, as she knew how much Zoe wanted to see her daughter.

"Zoe... Wake up." Linda said, gently shaking her. It didnt take her long to wake her up.  
"What?" Zoe said, finally coming to her senses. "Is Jess okay?"  
"Jess is fine! She is out of theatre now. Do you want to see her?"  
"Yes!" Zoe said, jumping up.  
"Zoe.. you need to get up slowly after laying down! You could get dizzy." Linda reminded her.  
"Im fine. Let me see Jess."  
"Okay."

Arriving at Jess's cubicle, Zoe entered first, followed by Linda. Nick was there with her, checking all her vital signs. Jess was still sleeping from the anaesthetic.  
"Is she all right?" Zoe asked Nick.  
"She is just fine. She is dosed up with pain meds at the minute though, so she shouldn't feel any pain when she wakes up." Nick explained.  
"Thanks Nick." Zoe said, and Nick left them.  
"I will leave you both alone." Linda said, backing out of the cubicle, following Nick.

Zoe was left alone with her daughter. Zoe pulled a chair over to her bed, and took hold of her hand.  
"Jess, you scared the life out of me! I thought I'd lost you when I saw you coming out of the back of the ambulance." A tear slipped down her cheek, but she quickly wiped it away. "Just please hurry up and wake up! Squeeze my hand..." Zoe knew it was a long shot, but hoped that she still heard and would try to do it. She felt slight pressure on her hand. It wasn't strong just yet, but Zoe didn't really expect anything so soon. "Thank you." She said, and kissed her daughters hand.

Zoe sat there for the next few hours, even knowing she had work to do. Linda, Lenny, Tess, nearly everyone in the ED that knew Jess came to visit. All but two. Dylan and Sam.

When Zoe was lost in her thoughts, she felt movement from Jess's hand, bringing her back to thinking about her daughter. She clasped her daughters hand tightly, and put her hand to Jess's forehead, stroking it with her thumb.  
"Jess? Wake up." Zoe said, seeing Jess stir. After a minute or two, Jess opened her eyes, and looked at her mother.  
"Mum." She said, thickly. She was still tired from all the meds.  
"Jess! You had me so worried!" Zoe said, another tear slipping out.  
"What happened?"  
"You got trapped by concrete. Remember that?"  
"Sort of..." Jess said, trying to recall events.  
"Then, you apparently lost conciousness in the ambulance, and then in resus, you had a cardiac arrest..."  
"I died?"  
"Yes, but Nick and Lenny helped bring you back."  
"Oh. Why does my stomach hurt?" Jess asked, wincing a little bit.  
"The cement block that got planted across your abdomen gave you internal bleeding. You had an operation to fix it." Zoe said.  
"Oh..." Jess said, just as the events from earlier came back to her. "Oh my god is Sam alright?" she asked, moving and then wincing and groaned.  
"Be careful, and don't move yet." Zoe scolded. "Sam is fine. She has concussion though from roof panelling, but she isn't in a serious condition."  
"Can I see her?"  
"Maybe tomorrow. You aren't well enough,and Sam isn't awake yet."  
"Well can you get Dylan then? I want to thank him for helping me."  
"You met Dylan?"  
"Yeah, he stayed with me while the ambulances were coming." Jess winced again.  
"I will go and see if he will come, but no garantees. He hasn't left Sam since she was bought in."  
"Oh..."  
"I will go and get him." Zoe said.  
"Wait... are my other friends alright? You know, Emily and Karmen? They were with me."  
"They were not bought in. I think they managed to get out."  
"Thats great."  
"Ill find Dylan, then you get some rest. Okay?"  
"Okay."  
"Ill be back in a second." Zoe said.


	7. Chapter 7

"Dylan?" Zoe said, walking into Sams room.  
"What?"  
"Jess is asking for you."  
"Why does she want to see me?"  
"She wants to thank you for looking after her in the accident this morning."  
"Tell her I said no problem."  
"She wants to tell you in person." Zoe said. Dylan didn't say anything. "Dylan."  
"What?"  
"Are you coming or not?" Zoe said, and he groaned.  
"Two minutes. Thats it." He said, standing up, and walking straight past her.

"Dylan!" Jess said, beaming when she saw him. "I wanted to thank you, for earlier."  
"It was no problem, really." He said, hands on his hips, looking all awkward.  
"If you weren't there, I could have died."  
"But you didn't." He said.  
"But I could of." Jess said, looking at him. "So thanks."  
"My pleasure." He said, and walked out, obviously going back to Sam.  
"He is weird." Jess said to her mother, confused.  
"He doesn't like to show his emotions very much." Zoe explained.  
"Yeah I could see..." Jess said, wincing as the pain medication wore off.  
"Ill get Linda to give you some more pain relief, since im not technically working at the minute." She said, and left the room to return with Linda.

"Feeling alright Jess?" Linda asked.  
"Yeah, just it hurts a little."  
"It will be gone soon with these pain meds." Linda said, and gave Jess something through her IV. She visibly relaxed and her eyelids drooped.  
"Sweet dreams." Zoe said, as Jess dropped off to some much needed sleep.

"Jess will be sleeping for a while, so why don't yougo home and get something to eat?" Linda suggested.  
"Im fine. I have something to eat in my locker." Zoe said.  
"Okay. Coffee then?"  
"I would love one." Zoe said, smiling for the first time since the accident.


	8. Chapter 8

"Sam... please wake up soon!" Dylan pleaded.

He had sat next to Sam for a very long time, only leaving to go to the bathroom or fetch a snack from the bath room.

Once again, lost in his thoughts, he heard movement infront of him, and snapped back to reality.  
"Sam? Sam." He said, holding her face.  
"Hmmm." She said, and scrunched her face. "Ow."  
"Where does it hurt?" He asked.  
"My head." She moaned.  
"You got hit by roof panelling. Do you remember?" Dylan said.  
"Roof panelling? How did I do that?"  
"The roof collapsed at the school."  
"I was at a school?"  
"Yes. Zoe chose us to go for career day."  
"Oh, I don't remember." She said, sadly.  
"Im not surprised. You've been out for hours."  
"Really?" She asked, surprised.  
"Yes. You have gained a few stitches and a concussion."  
"No wonder I feel so bad." She chuckled, then soon moaned again after realising that laughing hurt.

After afew minutes of silence, Sam suddenly regained some of her memory.  
"Jess. Why do I keep thinking about Jess?"  
"Oh, um, she was there when the roof collapsed..."  
"It was her school?"  
"Yeah."  
"Is she okay?"  
"Well, she wasn't, but is now."  
"What does that mean? What happened to her?"  
"Concrete trapped her across her abdomen, caused internal bleeding..."  
"Oh my god. Is she alright now?"  
"Yes, she had surgery to fix it." Dylan explained.  
"Were you there?" Sam asked him.  
"Yes."  
"Were you hurt?"  
"No."  
"So you stayed with me?"  
"And Jess."  
"So you stayed with me."  
"Um, yes."  
"Why?"  
"Because you were injured."  
"Is that the only reason...?" Sam said, blushing slightly.  
"Yes." He answered a little too quickly. His face also went slightly red. Another awkward silence passed.  
"You know... I still like you too." Sam said.  
"I didnt say that." Dylan said.  
"I know, but I can see it in your face."  
"How?"  
"I don't know. I can just tell." Yet again, silence filled the room.

"I like you too." Dylan finally plucked up the courage to say out loud.  
"You do?"  
"Yes..." Dylan said, sitting down next to Sam's bed.  
"Why did we ever split?" she said.  
"I don't know." Dylan said leaning in.

Sam lifted her arm and put it behind Dylans head, and pulled him closer so that their lips connected.  
"Thanks for looking after me." Sam said after pulling away.  
"Its fine. You don't know how much I hated seeing you like that." Dylan said, revisiting the scene in his head.  
"But im fine now." Sam said, seeing Dylans concern. "Im tired so im going to sleep."  
"Okay, I will be here." he said, watching her close hers eyes. Soon after, he fell asleep too, next to his wife.


	9. Chapter 9

Linda came to check on Jess the next day. She was awake now, and looking a lot better. Linda checked all Jess's vital signs. She could go home in a few days.  
"How are you feeling?" Linda asked her.  
"A lot better now." Jess replied, smiling. "Did anyone else get hurt?"  
"No, only you and Sam." Linda said. "You being the worst hurt..."  
"Is Sam awake yet?"  
"Yeah, she woke up last night. Didnt anyone tell you?"  
"No..." Jess said.  
"Well she is awake. You can see her later after we get you back on your feet. Your mums shift starts in a while so we can start then with her here."  
"That would be great." Jess said.

Later on when Zoe arrived, Linda and her went to Jess's cubicle.  
"Ready to go and see Sam?" Linda said.  
"Yeah!" Jess said, excited.  
"Okay. We are going to help you sit up, and I wan you o swing your legs over the side of the bed."  
"Sure." Jess said, and Linda took one arm while Zoe took the other.  
"Swing." Linda instructed, and Jess did it. She winced though, as it hurt her stomach muscles.  
"You alright?" Zoe asked.  
"Yeah, just hurt a little."  
"Okay."  
"Now, can you scooch forward to the edge, and put your feet on the floor. Me and Zoe will lift your arms and pull you up, and then we can see if you can stand." Linda explained.  
"Lets go!" Jess said, and used her arms to push her forwards onto the edge.  
"We are going to pull you up now, ready?" Zoe asked, as Jess's feet touched the floor.  
"Yep." She said, and Zoe and Linda hoisted her up. Jess winced as they held her upright.  
"We are going to gently let go now alright?" Linda told her. Jess nodded.

They slowly eased their grip on Jess's arms, and she stood on her own, even though pain was rippling through her abdomen.  
"It hurts." Jess told them.  
"It will for a while, until it heals a bit." Zoe explained. "Try moving your feet."

Jess did as she was told, but she nearly lost her balance. She had to be steadied by Linda.  
"Try again." Linda told her, and slowly, they made their way to the door. Jess was already tired from the little journey. "Do you think you can get to Sams room?"  
"I want to try." Jess said.

They arrived at Sams room, and Jess was exausted.  
"Sit down on the chair, yeah?" Zoe told her daughter.  
"Yes mum." Jess said, and slowly walked through the room, followed by Linda and Zoe.

"Hey Jess." Sam said. "How are you?"  
"Im fine now." Jess replied. "How are you?"  
"Im perfectly fine! Its just great that you are okay." Sam replied. "I heard you had surgery."  
"Yeah I did. I had to have it to fix my stomach... internal bleeding." Jess said.  
"And you are out of bed already?" Sam said, surprised.  
"Yeah! I wanted to come and see you!" She said.  
"Aww, sweet." Sam said. "Im fine, really."  
"I thought you had a concussion."  
"I do, but its alright when im laying down." Sam explained.  
"Oh." Jess said, and wiped her eyes.  
"Tired?" Sam asked.  
"Yeah, a little." Jess said.  
"That walk must have tired you out, huh." Sam said.  
"To be honest I didn't think she would get this far yet. She's in the other ward!" Linda said.  
"Really?" Sam said, even more surprised.  
"Yeah. I wanted to see if you were okay."  
"Well, im fine, so I want you to get back to bed, okay?"  
"Sure." Jess said, yawning.  
"Ill see you soon." Sam said.  
"So will I." Jess said, smiling.

Linda and Zoe helped Jess upright, and she stood. Linda noticed her legs were shaking a little.  
"You alright?" Linda asked, concerned.  
"Yeah, just a bit tired." Jess said.  
"Zoe, get her other arm just in case." Linda said. "I dont think her legs will take her for much longer."  
"Im fine, really." Jess tried to say, but Zoe and Linda still held their grips. She sighed.

After walking a few more steps, her legs were increasingly getting tired. After another few steps, she was glad her mother and Linda were holding her, as her knees buckled. They lifted her back up.  
"Jess?" Zoe asked.  
"Im fine, my legs were tired." She said.  
"Can you walk back?" Linda asked.  
"I don't think so." Jess said, sighing.  
"Okay, then just help us get you over here." Linda said, as there was a wheel chair there.  
"Okay." Jess said, happily sitting down.

Back in her room, Zoe and Linda helped her get back into her bed.  
"Now rest, and we can try again tomorrow." Zoe said.  
"Im not tired! Its just my legs." Jess said.  
"Well, I can get Lenny to entertain you, as we aren't really busy at the minute." Linda told her.  
"Yeah please!" Jess said, looking forward to an afternoon with Lenny.

Lenny came in a few minutes later.  
"Well what shall we do?" He said. "We can play cards, checkers..."  
"Can we play cards?" Jess asked.  
"Yes, what game?"  
"Um... pontoon?" She suggested.  
"Sure." Lenny said.  
"Yay." Jess smiled.

"Did you hear about the magic tractor?" Jess asked Lenny.  
"What are you talking about?" He asked, chuckling.  
"Did you hear about the magic tractor!" She said again.  
"No..." Lenny said, confused but amused.  
"It went down the road and turned into a field." Jess said.  
"I get it." Lenny said, laughing.  
"Do you know what the fastest cake in a bakery is?"  
"No.."  
"Scone." Jess said.  
"Okay, I dont get this one." Lenny said, thinking hard about it.  
"Scone... its gone...itscone..." Jess said.  
"Oh, very clever." He said. "What about the guy who worked in a tiddlywinks factory?"  
"Um..." Jess thought. "No idea."  
"He found the job very counter productive."  
"HAHA I get it!" Jess said, laughing hard.

Lenny heard a beeping coming from his pocket after about an hour.  
"Oh, thats my pager..." He said. "I need to go, but I will be back after!"  
"Okay." Jess said, after enjoying her day.


	10. Chapter 10

Lenny returned a while later.

"Ive got good news!"  
"I can go home tomorrow?"  
"How did you know?" Lenny asked.  
"Ahhh..." Jess said, pointing to her head. "I know things." Lenny laughed.  
"Well, maybe you will be strong enough to walk out tomorrow." He said.  
"Yeah, maybe. My legs ache now though from earlier. Its weird. I'd only been laying down for a day."  
"Its the surgery. Not only have you been laying down for a day, but your abdomen hurts when you walk, right?" Lenny asked.  
"Right..."  
"So it is going to hurt for a while, but after a few weeks you will be completely pain free." Lenny smiled.  
"Yay!" Jess said.  
"Linda's going home soon and she said she will come and see you before she leaves."  
"Cool." Jess said.

Linda came in soon after Lenny left.  
"I got you something." She said, and handed over a bag of fruit pastilles.  
"Aww thank you! You didn't have to.." She said.  
"But I wanted to." Linda smiled. "You've been great."  
"Thanks to you, and everyone here." Jess told Linda, opened the bag and offered her a sweet.  
"Thanks." Linda said, popping the sweet in her mouth.  
"When does mums shift end?"  
"In about 2 hours." Linda said.  
"Ugh." groaned Jess. "Thats so long!"  
"Its not that long! You can go home tomorrow morning, which means you have something to look forward to."  
"Yeah I guess." Jess said, offering Linda another Haribo. She took one.  
"I need to leave now, so I will see you tomorrow before you go hopefully."  
"Okay. See you tomorrow." She said, and Linda waved and left.

Outside the cubicle, Zoe ran into Linda.  
"Zoe, you don't know how lucky you are to have such a nice daughter." Linda told her.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, Britney still hates me. She won't let Joe near me." Linda said.  
"She will come around." Zoe said.  
"Maybe, but she," Linda quietened her voice to a whisper. "She slapped me the other day."  
"She what?"  
"She slapped me." Linda said. "Im thinking of putting her back into care."  
"What about Joe?"  
"I will give him the option of staying or going. I can't separate him from Britney if he doesn't want to go. I will give it some time before I make any decisions though."  
"Good Idea." Zoe said.  
"As I said. You are lucky to have such a nice daughter. Talkative, friendly..." Linda said.  
"Thank you Linda. I can tell her if you like."  
"You can If you want. I don't mind." Linda smiled. "Well, Id better get going. I will see you tomorrow when you take Jess home. You are getting a few days off to look after her, right?"  
"Yeah, Tess let me off for a few days." Zoe said. "Thanks for everything Linda."  
"No problem." Linda said. "See you tomorrow."  
"See you." Zoe said, and went to go and check on Sam.

"You alright Sam?"  
"Yeah, not so dizzy anymore." She said, sitting up.  
"So... whats this I hear about you and Dylan?" Zoe asked.  
"I might aswell tell you as everyone will ask..." She said. "Well, we were married before I went into the army, and we had a fight before I left. We split, but never got round to divorcing. I still liked him, but I wasn't sure if he still liked me. After today, I found that he did... So we are getting back together." Sam beamed.  
"Ooooooh thats great Sam!" Zoe said. "When are you leaving here?"  
"Nick said the day after tomorrow." Sam said."I still have concussion."  
"Yeah." Zoe said. "Im leaving tomorrow morning with Jess."  
"Thats great! Finally better to get back home."  
"Yeah, she can't wait." Zoe smiled. "Id better get going."  
"Okay. See you when you get back to work, yeah?"  
"If you are back working by then, yes." Zoe said. "See you."  
"Bye Zoe."

The next morning, Jess was almost bouncing out of bed.  
"Can we go now?" Jess said to her mother.  
"Not yet! Just need someone to take your blood again and make sure you are completely back in health." Zoe explained.  
"Uh im fine!"  
"We will see with the blood tests." Zoe said and Jess huffed. "Linda will be here in a minute."  
"Okay." Jess said, grumpy.

"Ready for a blood test before you go?" Linda said as she walked in.  
"Yeah, I just want to get home." Jess said.  
"Well, this will be over soon." Linda said, and prepared a needle. She tied something just above Jess's elbow to help her find a vein. "Ready?"  
"Yeah." Jess said, and she felt Linda push the needle in, and winced.  
"Almost done." Zoe said, whilst holding her daughters hand.  
"There." Linda said. "I will be back in half an hour wih your results." She smiled and left the cubicle.  
"I gotta wait another half an hour?" Jess said. "I want to go now!"  
"Be patient." Zoe said, letting go of Jess's hand. "The time will soon come." Jess huffed again. "Look. Lets play a game of pontoon while we wait, yeah? I know you like that one."  
"Sure." Jess said, pleased that she had something to do.

Soon enough, the time came when Linda came back in.  
"Bloods are clear. You may go!" She seemed happy for Jess. "Zoe, you need to fill out the discharge papers."  
"Okay. I will do it when we have Jess ready." Zoe said. "You ready?"  
"Yeah!" Said Jess, swinging her legs over the bed, not thinking about the fact that she had surgery only two days ago. She winced.  
"Slower..." Zoe said.  
"I know... I forgot." Jess said, and stood up. She still wasn't exactly steady, but it was a lot better than the other day.  
"Can you walk on your own?" Linda asked her.  
"Yeah." She said, and slowly walked to the front desk with Linda and her mother.  
"So, sign here." Linda told Zoe.  
"I know, Ive been telling this to people for years." Zoe said.  
"Oh yeah..." Linda said.  
"There." Zoe said.  
"You can go now Jess! Enjoy your few weeks off school." Linda said.  
"I will, thanks! Maybe I will come and visit one of the days so Im not bored at home."  
"Good idea. Will look forward to it!" Linda told her.  
"Cool. See you." Jess said.  
"Yeah see you Linda!" Zoe waved.  
"Bye!" Linda said, and watched them both leave.


	11. Chapter 11

Sam was recovering well, and she left the day after Jess did. She didn't want any time off though, she wanted to come straight back to work.  
"Sam, No."  
"But why? Im fine now!" Sam moaned to Tess.  
"You have a bit of a concussion! It wouldn't be safe to let youtreat patients."  
"Im fine. I won't do any harm!"  
"No, Sam."  
"Can I come in on Friday?" She asked.  
"Maybe." Tess said. "See if you feel one hundred percent."  
"Ugh, fine!" Sam said, and walked off to the main reception to fill out her discharge forms.

"Leaving now, Sam?" Linda asked.  
"Yeah, but I don't want to! Tess won't let me work until Friday!" Sam said.  
"She's right." Linda smiled. "I wouldn't have let you work until next week!"  
"She tried to make me stay off until then, but I said Friday." Sam said.  
"Are you sure you want to work so soon after leaving?" Linda asked. "I would take off that week."  
"I love to work. I have nothing but my work." Sam said.  
"Thats not true!" Linda said, you have a lot!"  
"But I love my work! I don't want to go home and stay there doing nothing."  
"Dylan will visit..." Linda said, smugly.  
"Shush." Sam said, laughing. "I have to go now. I don't want to, but I have to."  
"See you." Linda said, and got back to her job.

So Jess visited them later in the week when the pain was more managable. Theyhad great fun, everyone in the E.D. Sam even showed up to join in the fun.

All was well now, and the school was rebuilt, and both Jess and Sam recovered to be in the best of health.


End file.
